Judegment
by Thornstar
Summary: Only those who died know what happens in Starclan. A paradise where the dead are restored to their prime and youth. A place where cats go unjudged...expect those who have done questionable or wrong decisions in the past. Bluegaze fights for those Starclan deems "unworthy" or "worthy." Prompts are welcome.
1. Prologue

A starry blue tabby padded along the rim of a beautiful star filled lake; her paw steps causing fallen stardust to fly up and leaving starry paw steps. Several Kits and Apprentices ran past the blue eyed warrior while elder cats gave the cat a small, kind nod. The Starclan cat gave them a kind, passing, smile in return as she continued her walk.

"Bluegaze!"

The she-cat turned to see a faded, small black and white tom rushing towards her from the dense pine trees.

"Is something wrong, Badgerfang?"

The ShadowClan warrior tried slowing to a stop and nearly fell into the lake had it not been for Bluegaze's paw.

"Thanks." The tom smiled.

"You're welcome. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh yeah! Another cat has joined our ranks."

"A sad time for the living and a welcome to Starclan."

"But the others don't think they belong here."

Bluegaze's kind eyes narrowed "Of course..." She tapped her paws to a small puddle nearby, the water shimmered as an image came through "Quite a few choices they've made."

A frown made it's way onto the small warriors face "Is it worth your time and attention?"

"Every cat is worth my attention, both living and dead." She cleared the image with a wave of her paw "Now where did you say this cat was?"

Badgerfang broke into a smile "You always giver everyone a fighting chance."

"You're going to come across cats in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end it's always their actions you should judge them by. It's actions, not words, that matter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN::What Bluegaze said was a quote from Nicholas Sparks, expect replace Cats with People. This will not be taking place just at the lake, it will switch between the lake territories and the Forest territories. Only Canon cats please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For the prompts:<strong>

**Cat:**

**Pelt color:**

**Personality: **

**Clan (when they were alive):**

**When they died (First series, New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars): **

**How they died (If possible):**

**Where they ended up (Starclan or Dark Forest):**

**Why they ended up there:**

**Cats who will be judging them(Allowing them into Starclan or sent to the Dark Forest):**


	2. Littlewing

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I got sick (still am). This was suppose to go up on the 18th, but my computer crapped out on me. I am now excepting OC's for the story, due to the fact that we don't know all the cats in StarClan**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline: Old Forest, after the BloodClan battle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Warm sunlight bore down on Bluegaze's back as the she-cat drowsily watched over the playing kits beneath Sunning Rocks. Next to the warrior Badgerfang slept peacefully; his faded black and white fur practically shining in the light.<p>

"Got you, Mosskit!" A gray she-kit meowed happily.

Mosskit, a pale gray and white she-kit, wiggled from underneath her pinned position "That's not fair, Mistkit!" The ThunderClan kit climbed off of Mosskit's back "You cheated!" She yowled, upon getting to her paws.

Mistkit pouted "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Bluegaze!" Both she-kits cried out suddenly towards the tabby.

The blue eyed cat's fluffed up in surprise while Badgerfang was started awake.

"Y-yes?" Bluegaze meowed after her fur settled down.

"Did I cheat?" Mistkit asked "Mosskit said I did."

"That's because you did!"

"Well," The tabby began.

Both kits starred up at Bluegaze; their eyes bright and round as they waited for an answer.

"Um..."

"Bluegaze!" A voice called behind her.

_'Thank StarClan.'_ She thought as she and the others turned to see a dark, dappled, tortoiseshell tom with a bushy red tail approach them "Redtail, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your help." The former deputy answered "A she-cat, named Littlewing, has joined our ranks."

"I see. So why have you requested my help?"

"Seems she killed Icehawk in a border skirmish with WindClan."

Bluegaze stood up as the mention of the white and brown tom "Has he seen Littlewing yet?"

"Not-"

A loud, angry screech sounded from Owl Tree. The kits squeaked at the sound and scrambled up the rocks to hid behind Bluegaze.

"On no..." Redtail muttered.

"Redtail, run on ahead and stop Icehawk." The tabby ordered, she directed her gaze to the kits "Mosskit, take Mistkit and go find either your mother or Leopardfoot."

They nodded and did as she ordered, though the kits did it with more timidness in their paw steps.

"What about you?" Badgerfang asked as Bluegaze leapt off the warm rocks and towards the river.

"I need to review her life before I decide her fate. Is she truly the murderer that Redtail said?" The She-cat answered "You can go after him if you want."

The tom shook his head "I want to stay with you, I'm your helper." He followed after her "Besides, I may not know Redtail very well, but I know he can hold his own."

The starry she-cat nodded and tapped her paw to the slowly flowing water. A shaky, blurry image appeared before clearing up to show a small cream and ginger tabby she-cat. The duo watched the she-cat's life unfold starting from: her birth, to being named an apprentice, to the BloodClan battle, to the border skirmish.

"She rolled into Icehawk." Badgerfang quietly said upon watching the scene.

"And accidently pushed him off." Bluegaze added.

The scene continued with Littlewing's warrior ceremony and hatred from her clanmates, her pale green eyes always casted downward to avoid the glares. They watched as the deputy of the small warriors clan claimed her life. The image faded, leaving a displeased Bluegaze and a bewildered Badgerfang.

"How quick cats are to believe lies over the truth." The blue eyed cat murmured as she stepped away from the water.

The black and white warrior followed after her "How could they allow that to happen? I mean, she did nothing wrong."

"Her Clan doesn't think so." Bluegaze began to briskly walk towards Owl Tree with Badgerfang "It's in our nature to believe lies."

* * *

><p>"You murderer!" Icehawk roared out, claws unsheathed as Redtail pulled him back by his scruff before he had a chance to sink his claws into the terrified, crouching Littlewing.<p>

The new StarClan member lay at the base of the tree; wide, pale green eyes open with fear and shock as she took in Icehawk's angry form "I-I didn't-" Littlewing began.

The white and brown tom cut her off "You killed me! You pushed me over the edge and into the falls!" He made for another leap towards Littlewing "You belong in the Dark Forest where all murderers go!"

The small she-cat gave a pathetic whimper as Icehawk continued to belittle her.

"That's enough, Icehawk." Bluegaze calmly commanded as she and Badgerfang appeared "It was not her fault that you met you untimely fate."

The tom glared icy blue daggers at the StarClan warrior "You don't know that!"

"You've seen to have forgotten what power I behold." She countered "She deserves peace despite how she died."

Icehawk hissed but said nothing more as he forced himself to relax and sheathe his claws. Littlewing timidly, and shaky paws, approached the others; she looked at Icehawk as she got closer, expecting him to jump her as soon as Redtail let go. Redtail slowly let of the former WindClan cat's scruff and calmly back away, his eyes trained for any sudden movements from the now free tom. With a snarled huff, the white and brown tom left the others and stalked away to the star filled, open moor.

"Who are you three?" Littlewing quietly meowed.

Badgerfang hopped on Bluegaze's back "I'm Badgerfang, a former warrior of ShadowClan." He flicked his tail towards the other tom "That's Redtail, he's the former deputy of ThunderClan." With a purr, he tapped the blue tabby's head "This is Bluegaze."

"You don't have a Clan?" The small cream and ginger cat asked a confused look towards Bluegaze.

The she-cat gave a hefty sigh "That's not important right now. What's important is that we tell you why we're here."

"What?"

"We're here to judge you." Redtail clarified.

"J-judge?" Littlewing stuttered as her eyes flicked nervously between the cats.

"To see if you truly belong in Starclan." Badgerfang answered.

"Stand tail, young warrior." Bluegaze gently meowed "You've earned my answer-"

"W-wait." The pale green eyed she-cat interrupted "Earlier you said that you knew how I died. How?"

The air tensed up as both Badgerfang and Redtail looked at the blue tabby with concern.

"...I was gifted with the ability to view a cat's life, from the time they were born to when they died." Bluegaze answered after much hesitation "But for my gift, I can not sense when a living cat has departed."

"That's what I'm for!" Badgerfang piped up.

The she-cat let out a small purr "As well as many others."

"Gifted?" Littlewing repeated in a mutter.

"It was bestowed upon me when I was a living warrior. Any more questions?"

A shake gave away the answer.

"Good. Now you've earned my answer. Welcome to StarClan."

Badgerfang purred loudly as he repeated "Welcome to StarClan!"

"Accidents are unpredictable, Littlewing." Redtail meowed " If you really were a murderer like Icehawk claims, you wouldn't have cowered in fear of him. Welcome to StarClan."

Littlewing beamed with happiness at their answers.

"Rest easy, Littlewing, you have earned it." Bluegaze smiled "And don't worry, your killer will be dealt with."

* * *

><p><strong>For the prompts:<strong>

**Cat:**

**Pelt color:**

**Personality: **

**Clan (when they were alive):**

**When they died (First series, New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars): **

**How they died (If possible):**

**Where they ended up (Starclan or Dark Forest):**

**Why they ended up there:**

**Cats who will be judging them(Allowing them into Starclan or sent to the Dark Forest):**


	3. Antpelt

**AN: if enough people become curious of Bluegaze's past, I will post her story as a spinoff of _Judgement. _I've made a poll for Bluegaze, if you'd like to vote, go to my Profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline: Lake territories during <strong>**_Omen of the Stars: Sight of the Moon_**

* * *

><p>"For cats so wise you have grown foolish!" Bluegaze yowled out towards her fellow StarClan cats.<p>

Before the tabby stood Sagewhisker, Palefoot, Yellowfang, Mudfur, Graypool, Barkface, and Daisytail. Bluegaze had gathered the former medicine cats, queens, and warrior and had told them to meet her at the island.

"How dare you." Yellowfang growled, yellow teeth bared in an angry snarl.

"Telling the Medicine Cats that they must stand alone? What possessed you to tell them this?"

"The Dark Forest is training living cats." Sagewhisker, a white she-cat, answered "We don't know who we can trust."

"That's why you guild them." Bluegaze retorted "Not throw them to their enemies."

"We had no choice." Palefoot, a gray tabby tom, chimed in.

"You had every choice! It was either separate or stand together. You all choose the wrong choice! This is not what our ancestors would've wanted!" Bluegaze's fur stood on end as she glared heavily at the others. "What good comes from standing alone?"

The cats looked at one another as they took in the tabby's words. A few of them looked uncertain with what they had decided, until Yellowfang stepped forward.

"This was a difficult decision to make, but the clans, as well as us, have the three."

"Oh yes, The Three, the ones we have put all our faith and trust in." The blue eyed warrior muttered "We have made it seem like we can't do anything else other than groveling at their paws for help. They had to fix ShadowClan after Sol nearly destroyed it, they did this, they did that. And where were we when Hollyleaf told their secret? No where, we allowed that to happen. We gave powers to cats who..." She stalled for a few moments as tears appeared in her eyes, she shook them away quickly "probably didn't want them and now Dovewing is going down the path that many others before her have taken."

Yellowfang bristled as Bluegaze directed her gaze at her "You're several seasons too young-"

"You, Yellowfang, as well as your fellow Medicine cats and the others as several generations too young to speak to me like that!" The she-cat spat out as her eyes glazed over in sadness and anger "I've seen much more than a mere former Medicine cat like you could ever hope to understand!"

Surprisingly, Yellowfang stepped back with a look of shook and unease on her face. It was extremely rare for Bluegaze to snap like she had, normally she was calm and gentle with shining eyes. The tabby's flank lay flat as her eyes turned back to normal and she eyed the cats once more.

"Stop acting like your powerless about everything. We've lead the clans though several hardships and challenges. The Dark Forest is just another one of those challenges." Without looking back, the starry blue striped cat left the island and stepped out into the star covered reeds and lake.

On the shore, Badgerfang sat with his former mentor, Flintfang, as the toms waited fore the she-cat. The gray tom watched as the tired and annoyed blue tabby approached them.

"Well?" He gently asked.

"I'm, mouse-dung," Bluegaze cursed as she tried to flick off scraps of soggy moss off her paw "tired of our 'Clanmates' pulling this. Not telling anyone their reasons for doing stuff like this or telling me."

"Can you blame them?" Badgerfang meowed as he and Flintfang pull the dripping wet moss off of the she-cat's thrashing paw "The Dark Forest is frightening to the Clans and us."

She sighed her thanks before adding "I know, but we're running around like headless prey instead of trying to think everything out."

The gray warrior studied Bluegaze for a few heartbeats "Are you okay? You've been like this for a few sunrises now."

"Memories." Came the tired and sad reply as Badgerfang's ears lifted up "What's wrong, Badgerfang?"

"A cat from WindClan has died."

"That's not what the Clans need right now." His mentor grumbled.

"Badgerfang, you and Flintfang go and greet out newcomer." Bluegaze ordered. "You already know what I'll be doing."

Both toms nodded and left the she-cat. The tabby tapped the edge of the lake with a paw and watched as an image of a small brown tom with a black eat appear.

"Antpelt..." The striped warrior murmured. She had seen the tom in the Vision Pool***** and a hint of sadden curiosity befell her "How did you die?"

She swiped her paw to the right and the tom's life sped up. Bluegaze slowed it down until she caught sight of a darken forest with many cats training with claws unsheathed or harshly talking to one another. She held her tongue upon realizing where Antpelt was.

_'He trained in the Dark Forest!'_ She thought as she continued to look over the WindClan warriors life _'D-Did he ever meet-'_ Bluegaze fiercely shook her head _'No! Now is not the time to be thinking of them...They chose their fate...' _She watched as Antpelt met his end at Thsitleclaw's claws. She cleared the image and began the run to where she could sense Badgerfang and Flintfang. "If I can get him to stay in StarClan, maybe he could tell us who the rest of the trainees are." She mumbled to herself as she streaked through the WindClan moors.

She soon came across the trio of toms though Antpelt looked more confused than peaceful.

"Bluegaze." Badgerfang meowed as the tabby slowed to a next to him "This is-"

"Antpelt." The warrior finished as she looked at the brown tom "You're wondering why you're in StarClan."

The solo black eared tom flicked his tail "Of course I'm wondering that. I belong with my Clanmates, not here."

Badgerfang and Flintfang looked confused while Bluegaze breathed out a sigh.

"Your 'Clanmate' caused your death. Do you really want to be in eternal darkness until you fade away? Or do you want to stay here in peace?"

Antpelt hesitated as he took in what the tabby had said "I don't belong here." he finally said "I'm an Outcast, someone to mock and pick on. That's how my living Clanmates treated me. I'm just some cat who does nothing, but take up space. I'm nobody." He started at the StarClan trio "You have no idea how that feels."

The former ShadowClan warriors looked uneasy as they remembered their past, but Bluegaze seemed to match Antpelt's gaze.

"I know how that feels." She placed a paw on the brown tom's shoulder "I'll give you a choice, Antpelt. Live here in bliss and we'll talk about your problems, or" Bluegaze's tail swept to the darkness that lay beyond the moors "You can join your fellow Dark Forest cats and never return."

The dark colored warriors started at the she-cat with shock and surprise.

"Bluegaze..." Badgerfang muttered.

"What are you doing?" Flintfang finished for his former apprentice.

Bluegaze looked at her friends "I know what I'm doing." She turned her attention back to Antpelt "Well?"

The tom looked from the tabby to the darkness then back to the tabby "I want..." He took a breather " I want to stay here."

The blue striped warrior gave an accepting nod "I'm always available to talk." She turned to leave with the others.

"Wait!"

She stopped "Yes?"

"I want to help you guys with the Dark Forest."

"How so?"

"I can tell you how they fight and who's training there."

"Are you sure?" Bluegaze bore her blue eyes into his amber ones "If the other StarClan cats find out you trained with Dark Forest, they'll try to run you out."

The brown tom hesitantly nodded and the she-cat gave him a lick on the ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." She spoke gently "For now, why don't you go look around or rest?"

Antpelt nodded once more and left the others. Bluegaze waited until he was out of sight before sighing, her shoulders slumping as she sat down.

"So the Dark Forest lost a member." Badgerfang meowed.

Flintfang nodded "And we gained one with experience, but will this be enough? Will we have enough power to defeat them?"

"Badgerfang." Bluegaze suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"How did it feel to earn your warrior name before you died?"

The small black and white tom looked puzzled "I felt...almost at peace, like I had died a warriors death."

"How would you fell if our apprentices received their warrior names?"

Badgerfang's eyes brightened "They would love that! Swiftpaw is always going on about how he wished he received his warrior name before he died and the others agree with him. Do you think you could give them that wish?"

"I'd have to talk to the leaders about it, but I'm sure they would agree to it."

The small tom bounced "Should I go tell them?"

Bluegaze gave a purring nod and Badgerfang bounded off towards the ThunderClan territory.

"What if the leaders say no?" The gray tom asked as he watched as the small warrior disappeared from sight.

"Would you reject the chance to turn a hardworking apprentice into a full bloodied warrior?"

Flintfang thought for a few seconds before shrugging "I guess not . So onward to finding the leaders?"

"Onward we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Before everyone starts trying to correct me about Antpelt's decision, I felt that he wanted live a peaceful afterlife. Anyway, I would like for you guys to give the StarClan Apprentices their long awaited warrior names (Smokepaw and Talonpaw's pelt colors are what I think they looked like)<strong>

**Molepaw - large black tom with pale gray paws and muzzle (ThunderClan)**

**Shrewpaw - small dark brown tom (ThunderClan)**

**Sweetpaw - small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches (ThunderClan)**

**Swiftpaw - small black and white tom (ThunderClan)**

**Spottedpaw - small brown tom with ginger flecks and fluffy ear tips (ShadowClan)**

**Smokepaw - Gray tom with speckles of black (ShadowClan)**

**Talonpaw - Light gray tabby tom (ShadowClan)**

**Gorsepaw - small ginger tabby and white tom (WindClan)**

**Lightningpaw - dark gray tom (RiverClan)**

**Pikepaw - dark gray tom with mottled dark markings like a fish (RiverClan)**

**Primrosepaw - very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws (RiverClan)**

* * *

><p><strong>For the prompts:<strong>

**Cat:**

**Pelt color:**

**Personality: **

**Clan (when they were alive):**

**When they died (First series, New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars): **

**How they died (If possible):**

**Where they ended up (Starclan or Dark Forest):**

**Why they ended up there:**

**Cats who will be judging them(Allowing them into Starclan or sent to the Dark Forest):**


	4. Update

**I apologize for the lack of updates, especially with_ Forest to the Streets._ I have writer's block with that story, but also a death has struck the fans, friends, and employees of the Rooster Teeth Community. Monty Oum, creator of RWBY and the animator of Red VS Blue, has passed away recently from a severe allergic reaction to some medication and was put into a coma in the process. I never really knew the man, but his sense of humor and amazing animations helped me through my depression, so I owe Monty Oum with my life. He shall be missed and I offer my condolences to his family and his co-workers.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's time the StarClan Apprentices earned their long awaited warrior names (Smokepaw and Talonpaw's pelt colors are what I think they looked like)<strong>

**Molepaw - large black tom with pale gray paws and muzzle (ThunderClan)**

**Shrewpaw - small dark brown tom (ThunderClan)**

**Sweetpaw - small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches (ThunderClan)**

**Swiftpaw - small black and white tom (ThunderClan)**

**Spottedpaw - small brown tom with ginger flecks and fluffy ear tips (ShadowClan)**

**Smokepaw - Gray tom with speckles of black (ShadowClan)**

**Talonpaw - Light gray tabby tom (ShadowClan)**

**Gorsepaw - small ginger tabby and white tom (WindClan)**

**Lightningpaw - dark gray tom (RiverClan)**

**Pikepaw - dark gray tom with mottled dark markings like a fish (RiverClan)**

**Primrosepaw - very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws (RiverClan)**


	5. Update 2

**To **Starsinger04 **- This takes place all over the warriors timeline. The Antpelt chapter takes place before they fought the Dark Forest, so Seedpaw (back then Seedkit) was alive/ about to be born and we have no idea when Ravenpaw died. As for the kits, no queen is going to want their kits or kit to fight in a battle that could kill them. The Dark Forest cats would kill the kits before they even had a chance to run. Perhaps later in the story, I'll turn them into apprentices.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's time the StarClan Apprentices earned their long awaited warrior names (Smokepaw and Talonpaw's pelt colors are what I think they looked like)<strong>

**Molepaw(claw) - large black tom with pale gray p****aws and muzzle (ThunderClan)**

**Shrewpaw(tail) - small dark brown tom (ThunderClan)**

**Sweetpaw(flower) - small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches (ThunderClan)**

**Swiftpaw(blaze) - small black and white tom (ThunderClan)**

**Spottedpaw(fur) - small brown tom with ginger flecks and fluffy ear tips (ShadowClan)**

**Smokepaw(speck) - Gray tom with speckles of black (ShadowClan)**

**Talonpaw(tail) - Light gray tabby tom (ShadowClan)**

**Gorsepaw(flight) - small ginger tabby and white tom (WindClan)**

**Lightningpaw(heart) - dark gray tom (RiverClan)**

**Pikepaw(splash) - dark gray tom with mottled dark markings like a fish (RiverClan)**

**Primrosepaw(fur) - very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws (RiverClan)**


	6. Beetlewhisker

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't had any inspiration for _Judgement_. I promise to pick this up regularly. As always if you have a cat you want to be judged, then leave them in a review along with your thought on the chapter or the story in general.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline: during The Last Hope<strong>

* * *

><p>"Moleclaw! Shrewtail! Sweetflower! Swiftblaze! Spottedfur! Smokespeck! Talontail! Gorseflight! Lightningheart! Pikesplash! Primrosefur!Moleclaw! Shrewtail! Sweetflower! Swiftblaze! Spottedfur! Smokespeck! Talontail! Gorseflight! Lightningheart! Pikesplash! Primrosefur!" The StarClan chanted out.<p>

The newly named warriors stood proudly before their leaders as Bluegaze looked on the slightly elevated ledge of the Island. The seer was tired, but immensely proud of herself. She and Flintfang had some how managed to get the leaders to conduct the warrior ceremony, despite the hostility that had increased between the clans. The leaders were the ones that lived when the former apprentices were alive. Since Firestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar had yet to join them; the naming had fallen onto Bluestar, Nightstar, and Leopardstar. Bluegaze stifled a yawn as a Sweetflower, a small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, asked:

"Do we still have to sit Vigil?"

The leaders looked at one another before a crocked jawed tom answered "No, but if you wish to sit Vigil, we shall not stop you."

Leopardstar added "You all have Bluegaze to thank for your new names."

Suddenly, Bluegaze was tackled by the apprentices turned warriors.

"Thank you, Bluegaze!" Sweetflower meowed.

"We finally get the names we were never given." Smokespeck, a gray tom with specks of black, added.

"If Badgerfang got his name, I thought why couldn't you?" The blue eyed StarClanner purred "Now go burn off your newfound energy."

The warriors nodded and quickly left the island, followed by the cats that had chosen to watch the ceremony. The leaders disbursed, each going their own way, as Bluegaze sat up. She nearly yelped in surprise as she came face to face with Leopardstar.

"W-What can I do for you, Leopardstar?" The tabby asked.

"Beetlewhisker is missing." The ex-RiverClan leader answered.

"'Missing' as in?"

"He died, but Dawnflower and I haven't him yet."

"How has he been missing?"

"Almost a full day."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"That's why I came to you!" Leopardstar snapped "Ever since Antpelt came here, you've been spying on current cats."

"Is it spying if I'm dead?" Bluegaze countered "Besides I..." She trailed off as she got to her paws "There's no way he could..."

"Could what?" The golden dappled tabby she-cat asked.

"I think he's in the Dark Forest."

As soon as the she-cat got her answer, she took off towards the darkness behind the moor.

"Leopardstar! Wait!" Bluegaze sped off after her.

The golden leader stopped as she came to an unsteady halt outside the border "I've never been to the Dark Forest." She muttered as Bluegaze came up beside her.

The blue tabby gave an acknowledging noise as she quietly and calmly stepped towards the darkness "Come on, with the battle drawing closer, we'll need every claws we can get."

Leopardstar quickly followed after. The deep, dark, and murky forest seemed to twist and turn as the pair journeyed further in. The ex-RiverClan leader stumbled over something every few heartbeats, while Bluegaze navigated the evil forest with ease.

"How can-?"

"Shush!" The starry tabby quickly and harshly said "I can see someone up ahead."

In the small clearing before the she-cats sat a small, skinny white tom. Bluegaze's breath hitched as she stared at the tom a sadden gaze; the seer was unaware of Leopardstar's suspicious deep amber gaze directed at her. Suddenly, a ragged, large, tortoiseshell and white she-cat appeared and stalked over to the unknowing tom.

"Snowtuft!" She spat, startling the Dark Forest warrior out of his daze "What are you doing out here?! You should be training unless you want another scar?"

"Scar?" Leopardstar quietly muttered.

Snowtuft turned to face the angry she-cat, causing the hidden she-cats to get a eyeful of the scar that stretched from his face down to his belly "Mapleshade! I-I was patrolling-"

"For what? Pathetic StarClan cats who are stupid enough to cross into our territory? StarClan maybe stupid, but they're not suicidal." The she-cat glared heatedly at the skinny warrior "Now get back to the Training Hollow!"

Snowtuft shrank down as Mapleshade rasped her claws down on his ear "I'll go! I'll go!"

The tom took off into the bramble bush behind him as Mapleshade followed behind.

"Did you see the scar he had?"

"How...How could I have missed it?" The blue eyed she-cat answered "Let's follow them." Leopardstar open her mouth, but Bluegaze cut her off "They might lead us to Beetlewhisker."

The pair pursued the departed Dark Forest cats and soon found themselves facing a bloody training hollow. Bluegaze watched from the shadows as several Dark Forest warriors dug their claws into one another. Her gaze swept across the barren hollow, only to stop on a ragged and scarred dark brown tabby tom with a shredded tail and a spiky furred gray tom with a white face and white shoulders. Her claws dug into the ground as the spiky tom racked his claws down the side of the tabby's face.

"Caught me off guard, Thistleclaw." The scarred tom sneered.

"Learned from the best, Shredtail." Was Thistleclaw's retort as the toms started their fight back up.

"Bluegaze, I see him."

The blue tabby forcibly turned her attention back to the former leader "Where is he?"

Leopardstar flicked her tail towards the skinny, thin, brown and white tabby tom that was collapsed by the side of a rock pile near the bramble bushes "Have...have they been starving him?"

"I'm not sure, after all this pace is a maze." She looked around "See is you can quietly gain his attention."

The golden leader nodded as she quietly stalked over to where the tabby tom was. Leopardstar gently tapped him on the back; the tom flinched and turned around. A unbelievable amount of expressions appeared on his face as the she-cat quickly explained herself. Beetlewhisker unsteadily got to his paws and quietly followed his former leader to where Bluegaze awaited. Once together, they calmly and stealthily left the hollow just as a cry rang out.

"I smell StarClan cats!"

"They took Beetlewhisker!"

"Find them!"

The trio fled as quickly as they could. With Beetlewhisker lagging behind, Leopardstar practically had to carry him.

"I see the border!" Bluegaze cried as she looked behind at the pair of RiverClan cats "Go ahead of me, Leopardstar."

The former leader nodded as she and the brown and white tabby warrior quickly stepped across into StarClan. Bluegaze followed after, only stopping as someone said her name. Turning around, the tabby caught sight of Snowtuft. The two stared at each other, one side showing forgotten memories, the other showing hastiness and hurt.

"Bluegaze-"

"I don't want to here it, Snowtuft, you made your decision long ago."

"I shouldn't have followed your brother!" He yowled suddenly "It was foolish of me to follow him, but he promised me a way...a way to protect...to be strong enough to help you though anything. I know where my heart and paws lie, but..."

"As do I." She meowed gently "It still beats for you, Snowtuft, it always has."

"The kits...do they still ask for me?"

"Everyday since they were born."

He stared at the ground "I-I don't want to fight in this war." Snowtuft approached his former mate "But we're enemies now."

"We weren't always. You don't have to be." She pressed her muzzle to his "I still remember my Snowtuft."

"And I still remember my Bluegaze." He nuzzled her as the sound of approaching cats became know "Leave before they find you."

Bluegaze reluctantly stepped back. Giving the tom one last longing look, she fled back to StarClan with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems our seeing tabby holds a love close to her heart and who are her kits? Who knows? If you want to give her unknown kits names and a pelt color, feel free!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome the new Warriors of StarClan!<strong>

**Moleclaw - large black tom with pale gray p****aws and muzzle**

**Shrewtail - small dark brown tom **

**Sweetflower - small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches **

**Swiftblaze - small black and white tom **

**Spottedfur - small brown tom with ginger flecks and fluffy ear tips **

**Smokespeck - Gray tom with speckles of black **

**Talontail - Light gray tabby tom **

**Gorseflight - small ginger tabby and white tom**

**Lightningheart - dark gray tom **

**Pikesplash - dark gray tom with mottled dark markings like a fish **

**Primrosefur - very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws **

* * *

><p><strong>For the prompts:<strong>

**Cat:**

**Pelt color:**

**Personality: **

**Clan (when they were alive):**

**When they died (First series, New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars): **

**How they died (If possible):**

**Where they ended up (Starclan or Dark Forest):**

**Why they ended up there:**

**Cats who will be judging them(Allowing them into Starclan or sent to the Dark Forest):**


End file.
